Just because it burns
by NaomiDa
Summary: Les premières fois où Tegoshi l'avait embrassé pour ensuite faire comme si de rien n'était, il avait bien voulu croire que ce n'était qu'un accident mais c'était déjà la quatorzième fois... et Keiichiro s'était promis que ce serait la dernière.


Tegoshi était comme une girouette. Ou alors une biche effrayée, Koyama n'était pas sûr.

Ils se connaissaient depuis cinq mois, vivaient sur le même campus et s'étaient embrassés quatorze fois en tout. Après chacun des baisers, le plus jeune avait littéralement fuit, prétextant qu'il avait soudainement quelque chose à faire ou quelque part où aller mais l'autre n'était pas dupe.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés remontait à presque trois semaines et étrangement, ils ne s'étaient pas croisés depuis. Keiichiro ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir blessé ou énervé et il oscillait dangereusement entre ces deux émotions depuis la seconde même où Yuya s'était éloigné brusquement de lui après lui avoir littéralement sauté dessus et avait bafouillé une excuse pitoyable avant de tourner les talons pour partir en trottant.

Le fait que son meilleur ami soit dans la même classe que celui-ci n'aidait pas non plus car cela lui apportait la confirmation de ce qu'il craignait : Yuya n'en avait rien à faire et ne semblait pas plus affecté que ça de son manque de contact avec lui.

Cette situation le rendait fou. Les premières fois où Tegoshi l'avait embrassé pour ensuite faire comme si de rien n'était, il avait bien voulu croire que ce n'était qu'un accident mais c'était déjà la _quatorzième_ fois... et Keiichiro s'était promis que ce serait la dernière.

xxx

Il était assis dans la bibliothèque universitaire à ruminer ses sombres pensées en essayant vainement de lire lorsque Shige, son meilleur ami, s'assit face à lui en soupirant.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer, fit celui-ci, la saint Valentin est dans une semaine et si tu continues à faire cette tête, personne ne va vouloir t'adresser la parole.

Il se fit foudroyer du regard par le plus vieux qui lui répondit presque immédiatement.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer, si tu continues à ouvrir la bouche, plus personne ne va oser t'approcher.

- Mon humour est irrésistible et tu dis ça seulement par jalousie, répondit Shige en souriant en coin.

Cette phrase eu le mérite de faire sourire Keiichiro cependant le plus jeune des deux se pencha vers lui, l'air soudainement plus sérieux et son sourire en coin totalement oublié.

- Plus sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que t'as l'air aussi abattu ? Tu repenses encore à Tegoshi-kun ?

- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi est-ce que je penserais à lui ? s'écria-t-il.

Il devait être un terrible acteur car Shige haussa simplement un sourcil et croisa les bras en se rasseyant correctement.

- C'est vrai suis-je bête, pourquoi penserais-tu à lui alors que tu en es totalement fou amoureux et que tu n'oses pas aller le voir pour régler une bonne fois pour toute vos comptes ?

- Sérieusement Shige, ton humour est pas drôle du tout.

- Je ne faisais pas de l'humour... Il est temps que tu ailles le voir et que vous parliez.

Comme si une force divine les entendait, Keiichiro vit du coin de l'œil Tegoshi entrer dans la bibliothèque, accompagné d'une fille avec qui il discutait en souriant.

- Le hasard fait bien les choses apparemment, sourit Shige, tu vas pouvoir lui parler tout de suite.

- Je ne vais rien faire du tout, il est avec une fille, répondit le plus vieux en baissant la tête vers le livre qu'il essayait de lire à l'origine.

- Et alors ? Il peut être ami avec qui il veut.

Keiichiro releva la tête au moment même où Tegoshi se penchait pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de la fille qui se mit à glousser silencieusement. Envoyant un regard blasé à son meilleur ami, il essaya de faire abstraction à son estomac soudainement noué.

- Bon peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas tout à fait amis mais tu mérites au moins des réponses alors va le voir et expliquez-vous, insista Shige.

L'autre secoua la tête, un léger sourire triste aux lèvres, et se replongea dans sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à lire, toute son attention et ses sens tournés vers le jeune homme à quelques mètres à peine et qui ne l'avait pas encore vu. Il n'osait cependant pas jeté un nouveau regard de ce côté, effrayé qu'on le remarque et s'enfuie de nouveau ou pire encore, effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait voir – Tegoshi embrassant cette fille par exemple.

Keiichiro resta donc de longues minutes penché au dessus d'un livre dont son cerveau n'arrivait pas à lire et comprendre un seul mot, respirant à peine, le cœur serré, jusqu'à ce que ce qu'il redoutait n'arrive enfin.

- Salut ! Fit la voix un peu trop forte de Tegoshi en s'approchant d'eux.

Il ignora les regards indignés des étudiants autour de lui et reprit sur le même ton une fois à côté d'eux, la fille toujours à ses côtés et qu'il tenait par la main.

- Je vous avais pas vu, quoi de neuf ?

Les deux meilleurs amis échangèrent un long regard avant que Keiichiro ne se lève, ramasse ses affaires sans rien dire et parte, le cœur battant la chamade.

C'était puéril et lâche de fuir mais il sentait des larmes lui serrer la gorge et si Tegoshi l'avait fait à quatorze reprises, il avait bien le droit de faire de même non ?

Il partit donc, ignorant le regard brûlant de l'autre sur sa nuque, et rejoignit aussi vite que possible sa chambre d'étudiant, de l'autre côté du campus. Il reçu un message de Shige au moment où il enlevait ses chaussures le prévenant que « T'aurais dû voir la tête qu'il a fait quand t'es parti ! C'était presque une meilleure idée que la mienne, je suis fier de toi ! :D » et ses quelques mots le firent légèrement sourire malgré les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux, menaçantes.

xxx

Deux jours plus tard, Tegoshi était dans le couloir appuyé contre un mur face à l'amphithéâtre où Keiichiro venait d'avoir cours, l'air innocent. Il lança un grand sourire au plus vieux lorsqu'il le vit et s'avança jusqu'à lui pour le saluer et lui proposer un café.

Sans comprendre comment les choses pouvaient arriver aussi vite, Keiichiro se retrouva poussé contre l'arrière d'un starbucks pas moins d'une demie-heure plus tard, le goût de cappuccino encore fort sur son palet et Tegoshi à quelques centimètres de lui qui le fixait d'un regard enflammé.

Ils allaient s'embrasser, le plus vieux le savait pour avoir vu ces flammes dans les yeux de l'autre quatorze fois auparavant, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire une quinzième fois.

Le choc fut total sur le visage de Tegoshi lorsque Keiichiro le repoussa avec force au moment même où il se penchait vers lui. Il était blanc comme un linge à l'exception de ses joues pivoines et le plus vieux dû se forcer à ne pas se sentir coupable.

- Arrête de jouer, finit par dire Keiichiro au bout d'une longue minute pendant laquelle aucun des deux ne fit le moindre geste.

L'autre fronça légèrement les sourcils, l'air totalement confus, mais ne bougea toujours pas alors Keiichiro reprit la parole, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Je sais que t'en as rien à faire et je suis prêt à me faire à l'idée que tu m'aimes pas de la manière dont moi je t'aime mais c'est pas un putain de jeu pour moi. Arrête de t'amuser avec moi, ou avec la fille de l'autre jour. Arrête...

Sans attendre de réponse ou même de réaction, Keiichiro lui tourna le dos et s'en alla, les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Malgré son envie de pleurer, il venait enfin de mettre un point final à tout ça et s'en sentait terriblement satisfait.

xxx

L'hiver touchait presque à sa fin lorsque Tegoshi se fit de nouveau entendre dans la vie de Keiichiro. Alors que le jeune homme était devenu un sujet tabou, même pour Shige, son prénom s'afficha sur le téléphone du plus vieux, à la plus grande surprise de celui-ci.

Il lui fallut six sonneries pour rassembler le courage de répondre.

- Allô ?

On ne lui répondit tout d'abord pas et Keiichiro faillit raccroché.

- J'ai peur okay ? Fit pourtant la voix de Tegoshi au bout de ce qui sembla être plusieurs minutes. J'ai jamais été avec un garçon avant parce que tellement de gens pensent que c'est mal... et j'ai peur. Qu'est-ce que je fais si je ne me retiens pas et que je tombe définitivement amoureux de toi et que tu te rends compte que je ne suis pas si exceptionnel que ça ? Si je me laisse aller et que tu me quittes, alors que j'ai accepté d'ignorer la société, comment je fais ?

Bouche bée, le plus vieux ne savait quoi répondre et déglutit difficilement tandis que l'espoir accélérait son rythme cardiaque.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes d'arrêter de jouer, reprit l'autre. Quand t'es parti et que j'ai compris que c'était fini, que j'avais tout gâché, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais déjà définitivement amoureux de toi depuis longtemps. C'est pour ça que je t'ai embrassé une douzaine de fois malgré ma peur et qu'à chaque fois je m'enfuyais... parce que je t'aime tellement.

Keiichiro entendit le sanglot que le plus jeune essaya d'étouffer et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement.

- Quatorze, souffla-t-il.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes avant que la voix confuse de Tegoshi ne s'élève.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne m'as pas embrassé une douzaine de fois mais quatorze.

Tegoshi rit légèrement et le sourire de l'autre s'agrandit.

- Je suis devant ta chambre et j'essaye de trouver le courage de frapper depuis une heure, annonça finalement le plus jeune.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Keiichiro pour qu'il raccroche et aille ouvrir sa porte d'entrée, trouvant sur son palier un Tegoshi au regard légèrement larmoyant mais dans lequel brûlait toujours les mêmes flammes qui commençaient à devenir familières.

Il vit le plus jeune ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais le coupa en l'attrapant par la taille et posant doucement les lèvres sur les siennes.

- Quinze, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche lorsqu'il eu finit de l'embrasser, un énorme sourire au visage.

Tegoshi se mordit la lèvre inférieur, portant un sourire jumeau au sien, et enfouit les mains dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer de nouveau contre lui.


End file.
